In the performance industry, video displays are used in conjunction with multi-media systems utilized in productions. Video displays can be limited in size due to the complexity of arranging the video displays.
When being used as part of a touring production, video displays are often consolidated and stored for transportation. Known systems require significant time for arranging (for example, consolidating, disassembling, and assembling). The video displays may be assembled by individuals of varying level of skill. The arranging of these video displays may require complex diagrams, may require several tools, and may be difficult to repair or replace.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide a method of assembling and disassembling video display systems that is easy to assemble and/or disassemble, requires a minimum, if any, of tools, and easily permits repair or replacement of a video display.